Videos streamed to users over a network (e.g., the Internet) are often presented with several clickable links integrated therein that are configured to be displayed on or within image data of the video. For example, a video advertisement may include links to websites with more information about items marketed in the video advertisement, links to share the video advertisement on a social network profile page of the viewer, links to email the video advertisement to a friend, links to purchase items marketed in the video advertisement, etc. However, links provided with a video for display with the video are generally fixed and do not adapt to account for preferences of a current viewer and restrictions of a device at which the video is to be played.